User blog:Dreli/Just a short survey. :)
So, I made a simple survey for you guys. :D 1. Name? 2. Age? 3. Height? 4. Favorite color? 5. Favorite movie? 6. Favorite TV show? 7. Favorite television network? 8. Favorite animal? 9. Favorite subject? 10. Favorite food? 11. Favorite singer? 12. Favorite band? 13. Favorite song? 14. Favorite actress? 15. Favorite actor? 16. Favorite dessert? 17. Best year of school? 18. What grade are you going into? 19. What time does school start? 20. What time does it end? 21. What's the weather like outside at the moment? 22. Do you like the clouds? 23. Do you like the snow? 24. Do you like the rain? 25. Do you like the sun? 26. Do you like hail? 27. What's your favorite season? 28. Does it ever snow where you live? 29. How many siblings do you have? 30. Do you get along with your siblings? 31. Are your siblings older, younger, or the same age as you? 32. Do you have a phone? 33. What type of phone do you have? 34. Do you call or text more? 35. Do you have a best friend? 36. How long have you been freinds? 37. Have you ever lied to him/her? 38. What's the longest amount of time you've stayed home from school what you were sick? 39. Have you ever broke a bone? 40. Have you ever had surgery? 41. Have you ever had a cavity? 42. Favorite fruit? 43. Do you eat a lot of junk food? 44. Ever been out of the state? 45. Ever been out of the country? 46. Ever been out of the continent? 47. Where is somewhere you would like to go in your lifetime? 48. Ever got detention? 49. Have you ever been bit by a poisenous bug? 50. Do you have a bug phobia? 51. What color is your room? 52. Do you sleep with a blanket/stuffed animal from when you were younger? 53. Ever been bit by an animal? 54. Do you have pets? 55. If so, what kinds? 56. What do you want to be when you're older? 57. What was the last thing you ate? 58. What was the last thing you drank? 59. Are ypu really close to your family? 60. Do most of your family live close by? 61. What was the last book you read? 62. Are your parents strict? 63. Do you like climbing trees? 64. Have you ever built a tree house? 65. Do you drink coffee? 66. Do you chew gum a lot? 67. Do you have any pictures in your room? 68. Do you have any posters in your room? 69. What's the most disgusting thing you've eaten? 70. What's your favorite restraunt? 71. What is your mood right now? 72. Can you sing? 73. Can you dance? 74. Can you act? 75. What sport are you best at? 76. Are you good at cooking? 77. Have you ever been on an airplane? 78. Have you ever been on a train? 79. Have you ever been on a ship? 80. What's the best school field trip you can remember? 81. Do you have straight, wavy, or curly hair? 82. What is your hair color? 83. What is your eye color? 84. Are you shy? 85. Do you like taking road trips? 86. When's your birthday? 87. Chocolate of Vanilla? 88. Favorite soda? 89. Salt or pepper? 90. Are you allergic to anything? 91. Do you like to swim? 92. Do you have a big house/apartment? 93. What's a pet peeve of yours? 94. Sour or sweet? 95. Spicy or mild? 96. What's your favorite type of flower? 97. Do you have long or short hair? 98. Do you ever wear hats? 99. Have you ever been to a baseball game? 100. Have you ever been to a basketball game? 101. Have you ever been to a football game? 102. Do you have good grades? 103. Any celeberty crushes? 104. Have you ever been to the beach? 105. Have you ever climbed a mountain? 106. Do you listen to music a lot? 107. What's your dream car? 108. Have you ever had a near death expierience? 109. If so, what happened? 110. Pen or pencil? 111. Colored pencils, markers, or crayons? 112. Do you like grocery shopping? 113. Do you like clothes shopping? 114. What's the most money you've paid on one artical of clothing? 115. Do you have a job? 116. Do you like school? 117. Are you a vegitarian? 118. Cats or dogs? 119. Do you like pizza? 120. Do you wear glasses? 121. Do you wear contacts? 122. Do you ever wish you were taller? 123. Do you ever wish you were shorter? 124. What's the best christmas present you've ever gotten? 125. What's the best birthday present you've ever gotten? 126. What time do you usually go to bed? 127. What time do you usually wake up? 128. Do you spend more time watching TV or on the computer? 129. Do you own a laptop? 130. Has someone ever stolen money from you? 131. Do you still watch cartoons? 132. Have you ever went skiing? 133. Do you write fanfiction? 134. Do you read fanfiction? 135. Are you excited for July 18th? 136. Stripes or polka dots? 137. Are you into fashion? 138. Have you ever fallen down stairs? 139. Have you ever fallen up stairs? 140. If you got a chance to go into space, would you? 141. How long do you want to live? 142. Are you a Harry Potter fan? 143. Are you a Twilight fan? 144. Crunch or creamy peanut butter? 145. Do you like to write in cursive? 146. Do you like to do puzzles? 147. What's your favorite gaming system? 148. Did you go to pre-school? 149. Who was the last person you hugged? 150. How many contacts do you have on your phone? 151. Any hobbies? 152. Any bad habits? 153. Have you ever cried at school? 154. Ever been to Disneyland? 155. Ever been to Disneyworld? 156. Ever went surfing? 157. Do you like fishing? 158. Do you like to ride bikes? 159. Who's your favorite teacher? 160. Favorite colonge/perfume? 161. Do you like Lady Gaga? 162. Do you like Justin Bieber? 163. If Degrassi was a real school, and you went there, what would you do? 164. Do you like bonfires? 165. Are you afraid of heights? 166. Worst fears? 167. Do you like cleaning? 168. What's your favorite type of cheese? 169. Crunchy or soft tacos? 170. Taco Bell or Taco Time? 171. McDonalds or Burger King? 172. What time is it right now? 173. What size bed do you have? 174. Do you believe in ghosts? 175. What's your favorite movie genre? 176. What's your favorite part of Degrassi Wiki? 177. What's your favorite Degrassi character? 178. Your least favorite character? 179. Do you sleep with your door closed or open? 180. Any piercings? 181. Any tatoos? 182. Do you like fireworks? 183. Do you like to read? 184. Facebook, Twitter, or Tumblr? 185. Do you like vegtables? 186. What's your favorite vegtable? 187. Least favorite vegtable? 188. Do you spend most of your days during the summer, inside or outside? 189. Do you like kids? 190. Have you ever stolen money? 191. Do you have a mirror in your room? 192. Have you ever been to a wedding? 193. Have you ever been to a funeral? 194. Do you like nail polish? 195. Have you ever been to a 5 star hotel? 196. Do you like water? 197. Do you like exercising? 198. What's your favorite breakfast food? 199. Do you have long fingernails? 200. have you ever fallen out of a tree? 201. Have you ever crashed your bike? 202. Is there a piece of jewelry you always wear? 203. Did you play in boxes as a child? 204. Do you take the bus, walk, or drive to school? 205. Do you like taking pictures? 206. Do you find yourself pretty? 207. Do you like being in the dark or light? 208. Do you like Asian food? 209. Do you know what your first word was? 210. Who knows the most about you? 211. Have you ever pretended to be someone's friend? 212. Have you ever gotten sick at school? 213. How long have you been watch Degrassi? 214. How long have you been coming to the wiki? 215. Do you perfer oven baked, or microwaved? 216. Black or white? 217. Do germs freak you out? 218. Gatorade or Powerade? 219. Apple juice or orange juice? 220. Do you like to put ice in your drinks? 221. Do you have a swingset at your house? 222. What's your least favorite color? 223. Do you think you spend more time with your friends or family? 224. Do you have birthday parties? 225. What's your favorite kind of cake? 226. What's your middle name? 227. Any nicknames? 228. Do you like your eggs potched, scrambled, or hard boiled? 229. Have you ever had a trampoline? 230. What was your favorite cartoon as a child? 231. Do you get scared when you're home alone? 232. Paper or plastic? 233. Do you wear your shoes in the house? 234. Are you proud of your grades? 235. Have you ever built a sand castle? 236. Have you ever been in a water baloon fight? 237. Ever been thrown in a pool? 338. Sandals or sneakers? 239. Converse or vans? 240. Do you like ramen noodles? 241. Favorite type of cookie? 242. Have you ever pretended you were sick to get out of something? 243. Favorite symbol? 244. Have you ever been in a play? 245. Have you ever had a night terror (a nightmare that you can wake up from)? 246. Have you ever won a trophy? 247. Are you a good artist? 248. Do you like drawing? 249. Favorite ice cream? 250. Do you like pasta? 251. Would you ever go skydiving? 252. Do you have good handwriting? 253. Can you type fast? 254. Have you ever seen other planets through a telescope? 255. Do you wear a watch? 256. What color shirt are you wearing? 257. Are you wearing shorts or pants? 258. Do you talk a lot? 259. Have you ever seen/been in a tornado?/ 260. What's your least favorite subject in school? 261. Do you collect anything? If so, what? 262. Have you ever accidentally eaten something toxic? 263. Are you a sarcastic person? 264. What is your best quality? 265. Do you think mustaches are cool? 266. Favorite type of meat? 267. Do you have July 18th marked on your calander? 268. Have you ever stayed up all night? 269. Have you ever seen a solar eclipse? 270. Do you have a good memory? 271. Do you still have drawings from when you were little? 272. Can you write fast? 273. Have you ever won an acedemic award? 274. Do you go trick or treating on Halloween? 275. Do you like loud music? 276. Have you ever been to a concert? 277. Have you ever burnt yourself on accident? 278. Ever choked on food? 279. Ever forgotten your password to something really important? 280. Does anyone in your family know you have this wiki account? 281. Does anyone else in your family watch Degrassi? 282. Ever stepped on a nail? 283. Can you handle eating lemons? 284. Ever been followed home? 285. Ever snuck food into a movie theatre? 286. Ever gotten food poisening? 287. Have you ever been to your parents work place? 288. Ever driven a car? 289. Have you ever been in a food fight? 290. What's your favorite store? 291. Ever flown a kite? 292. Do you live near a beach? 293. Do you live near mountains? 294. Have you ever fallen back in your chair? 295. Have you ever slipped and fallen in front of people? 296. Favorite candy? 297. Favorite amusement park ride?/ 298. Do you like wrapping presents? 299. How long did it take you to complete this survey? 300. Have you ever taken a 300 question survey? ...Yeah.. it was supposed to be a 10 question survey, but somehow it turned into a 300 question survey. I doubt anyone will actually take this but... I will give you a cookie if you actually answer this. Category:Blog posts